


Amor Casual

by Darit



Category: EXO (Band), Mamamoo
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexuality, Gay, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darit/pseuds/Darit
Summary: Kyungsoo e Jongin tinham conceitos bem definidos de sexo casual e nenhum deles significava reencontrar seu caso de uma noite na segunda feira, muito menos se apaixonar por ele.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	Amor Casual

De todas as oportunidades que abrem passado pela mente de Jongin para a primeira semana na nova cidade, acordar pelado em um quarto completamente desconhecido era a mais inusitada delas, porque pra ser bem sincero, ele havia sim, cogitado essa ideia, como uma piada aleatória trocada com a melhor amiga alguns dias antes, quando divagavam sobre a nova e, segundo ela, super emocionante fase universitária que o iniciar mesmoia. Jongin sabia que viver isso de verdade era algo para cogitação e ainda assim, lá estava ele, fazendo o mínimo barulho possível, com medo da situação constrangedora que aconteceria, se o cara ao seu lado de repente acordasse. Pensou em Hwasa e em como ela reagiria ao saber de toda situação, provavelmente ela iria questionar da camisinha e logo depois riria tanto que passaria mal,

Observou o teto ainda escolhe, contando todas as manchinhas espalhadas aqui e ali, franzindo a testa hora ou outra quando encontrava velhas marcas de adesivos de coração, cobertas porcamente com uma camada fina de tinta branca, estava se sentindo patético, divagando em uma cama de motel barato ao lado de alguém que nunca havia visto na vida e provavelmente mais veria. Respirou fundo, se apoiando sobre os cotovelos para erguer o tronco levemente, o lençol fino escorrendo pelo seu abdômen e parando um pouco abaixo do umbigo, deixando sua nudez visível. Sua cabeça pesava, talvez devido ao consumo meio exagerado de álcool, ou quem sabe, apenas fosse a ressaca moral batendo com força na sua consciência, deixou seu olhar divagar pelas paredes em um tom de bege entediante,

\- Bom dia ... - A voz soou baixa e rouquinha fazendo Jongin praguejar mentalmente, ele queria morrer, se sentia como se tivesse acabado de ser pego no flagra em um momento completamente íntimo e constrangedor, como a vez em que seus pais o pegaram assistindo pornô como duas da madrugada. Seu rosto deveria estar completamente vermelho agora e ele só queria puxar o lençol e cobrir a sua cabeça para poder gritar e espernear até estar satisfeito, o outro escapou ignorar seu constrangimento, sentando-se antes de oferecer-lhe uma mão, mal se importando se o movimento o deixando quase completamente descoberto. - Eu sou o Kyungsoo, acho que a gente não se apresentou né? - Sorriu, e Jongin queria chutar a cara dele, porque era um sorriso lindo, completamente diferente do sorriso sacana de horas atrás,

\- Jongin ...

***

Jongin abriu um porta devagar e se assustou ao escutar o “bom dia” seco do seu irmão, virando-se rapidamente com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios para encará-lo. Jongdae o olhou da cabeça aos pés e depois subiu lentamente seu olhar dos pés até seu rosto, como se o avaliasse por inteiro, no fim, apenas colocou a xícara de café que segurava na mesinha de centro e cruzou os braços, se ajeitando entre os lençóis no sofá, esperando uma explicação. Ele estava claramente irritado e pelas olheiras escuras que se destacavam em seu rosto, não havia dormido nada e Jongin sabia, uma culpa era inteiramente sua.

\- Bom dia, Dae. - Falou, sorrindo minimamente enquanto se aproxima do sofá, sentou ao lado do irmão e proporcionou que suas mãos repousassem sobre as coxas, esfregando as palmas suadas no jeans desbotado.

\- Mamãe ligou. - Jongdae informou, estava irritado, não por Jongin ter saído, mas sim por não ter dado nenhuma satisfação quando satisfeito que não voltaria até o dia seguinte. - Queria, falar com você, estava preocupado que o bebê dela não estava se adaptando a vida na cidade grande. - Ironizou, vendo o caçula murchar ao seu lado.

\- Desculpepa. - Pediu sem saber o que mais poderia dizer e ouvir o irmão suspirar.

\- Você entende que eu só estou irritado porque me preocupo com você, não entende? - Falou mais calmo, rindo ao sentir os braços de Jongin o envolverem em um abraço lateral e a cabeça do mesmo pesar em seu ombro. - Eu sou muito mole com você, não sou?

\- Não acho. - Respondeu esfregando o cabelo, ainda úmido, contra a camisa do irmão.

\- Mas falando sério, Jongin. - Se virou, para ficar de frente ao irmão. - Eu estava muito preocupado, você saiu ontem pro trote dos calouros e não deu mais noticia, hoje eu até menti pra mamãe, dizendo que você ainda estava dormindo e você sabe que eu não gosto de fazer esse tipo de coisa. Todo mundo sempre te deu liberdade para viver sua vida, mas a gente precisa que você faça valer a nossa confiança. - Foi sincero, não poderia simplesmente passar a mão pela cabeça do outro e fingir que nada havia acontecido só porque ele chegou bem, esse tipo de situação não deveria se repetir.

\- Dae, me desculpa, de verdade, eu sei que deveria ter avisado, é que ontem foi uma loucura, depois do trote dos calouros, os veteranos liberaram todo mundo e a galera acabou reunindo um grupo pra ir pra uma boate. Meu celular estava com pouca bateria, coloquei no modo avião e eu sei, juro que sei que não é justificativa, me desculpe, tá bom, não vai acontecer de novo. - Falou tudo em um fôlego só, sabia que estava errado em não avisar que não voltaria pra casa, mas a é que nem ele sabia que não voltaria, a ideia inicial, era apenas participar do trote e mesmo depois, quando já estava na boate, proposta que poderia muito bem dar uma de cinderela e chegar em casa antes as doze badaladas.

\- Não vai acontecer mesmo, senão eu vou contar pros nossos pais e aí você já sabe, vai ser tipo umas vinte ligações por dia pra saber onde você está, vai ter tanto monitoramento que nem tempo de cagar você vai ter direito, imagina sair pra foder. - Soltou como quem não quer nada e gargalhou alto quando viu o rosto do outro ficar vermelho. - Meu deus, você é tão sincero que chega dói.

\- Cala a boca. - Jongin reclamou, sentindo seu rosto arder levemente, antes de pegar uma das almofadas do sofá e enfiar na cara do irmão. - Para de rir caralho, para agora, Jongdae. - choramingou, praticamente implorando, enquanto iniciava uma pequena guerra de segundos que foi finalizada em meio a gargalhadas. - Como você sabia? - Perguntou, vendo o irmão revirar os olhos e acabando por imitar o gesto.

\- Cara, você me volta pra casa às nove da manhã de sábado, com cabelo molhado e cheirando a sabonete de motel, tinha como ser mais óbvio? - Brincou, bagunçando o cabelo do outro antes de continuar. - Sem falar do puta chupão que tá no teu pescoço né, esse cara aí não entende o conceito de foda casual. - Completou, rindo da cara de desespero do irmão.

Jongin, correu para o banheiro, deixando para trás o irmão que ria e insistia que queria saber de toda a história depois.

***

\- Como assim vocês não trocaram números? - Foi a primeira coisa que Hwasa perguntou quando Jongin atendeu um vídeo chamada, estava apenas dez minutos trocando mensagem quando Jongin contou da aventura da noite anterior e o melhor amiga quis ligar na mesma hora.

\- Não trocando ué… - Comentou meio pensativo, agora que parava pra analisar com calma, talvez nunca mais fosse ver aquele cara e talvez, a ideia o incomodasse um pouco, mas preferia fingir que não.

\- Cara, você tá pior que a Ciderela, pelo menos ela deixou a porra do sapato. - Resmungou.

\- Foi só sexo casual de uma noite, não é como se eu estivesse procurando o amor da minha vida e achasse ele.

\- Mas imagina se ele fosse? - Hwasa tinha um pote de sorvete nas mãos e apontou uma colher para uma câmera do celular, enquanto o questionava, alguns fios de seu cabelo estavam soltos se prendendo a máscara de argila no rosto.

\- Fosse o que? - Jongin perguntou curioso, ainda dobrava algumas roupas que havia tirado da mochila e atividades jogadas sobre a cama, uma janela semiaberta do quarto deixava o sol da tarde para preencher o ambiente e a leve brisa sacudia como cortinas claras, o lembrando brevemente dos lençóis finos da noite anterior.

\- O amor da sua vida, ô lezado. - Apontou, como se fosse óbvio, e Jongin riu.

\- Aí amiga, não viaja né. - Riu, fazendo a outra o encarar com descrença. - Por favor né Hwasa, você tá vendo muita comédia romântica na Netflix, tô quase cancelando essa nossa conta pra ver se você volta pra realidade.

\- Falando em Netflix, é você que está assistindo documentário na minha tela? - Perguntou curiosa, fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

\- Óbvio que não, deve ser algum dos amigos do Jongdae, você bem sabe que aquilo ali vive distribuindo a senha da nossa conta pra todo mundo que pede com jeitinho. - Reclamou, revirando os olhos novamente e sendo acompanhado pela melhor amiga antes de explodirem em gargalhadas. - Mas falando sério, temos as coisas mais importantes para tratar. - Continuou, pondo as roupas dobradas em cima da cômoda.

\- Tipo o que? - Quis sabre.

\- Tipo isso aqui. - Jongin pegou o celular novamente e virou o rosto, dando a amiga a visão de seu pescoço e da marca roxa que enfeitava o mesmo.

\- Puta merda, Jongin, era um homem ou um vampiro?

\- Preciso saber como sumir com isso. - Falou, ignorando o comentário do amiga. - Minhas aulas começam depois de amanhã, não posso aparecer assim.

\- O que que tem? No máximo vão achar que você transa e gosta de exibir isso por aí, como uma vadia marcada, um ômega com o seu alfa. - Comentou, rindo da cara de desgosto do amigo.

\- Não ouse. - Jongin levou uma das mãos ao peito, fingindo estar ofendido enquanto segurava o riso, não era segredo que os amigos adoravam uma fanfic e enquanto Hwasa adora um inimigo dos amantes, Jongin era fã do universo alternativo das ABOs. - Mas sair sério amiga, eu sou uma vadia de respeito, não posso por aí com um outdoor no pescoço anunciando que eu transei. - Jongin apoiou o celular novamente e se for da cama pra guardar as roupas, ainda tinha algumas coisas para arrumar também.

\- Põe uma colher gelada, tira e queda. - A voz de Hwasa soou pelo auto falantes do celular enquanto a amiga ria, deixando o pote de sorvete de lado. - Ou usa maquiagem, sei lá, algo deve resolver. - Continuou, enquanto Jongin caminhava pelo quarto mexendo em caixas e aparecendo hora ou outra na frente da câmera. - Mas porra, foda deve ter sido bom demais pra tu nem sentir ele deixar isso aí heim.

\- Se foi boa? - Jongin riu tentando espantar os flashes de memória de seus pensamentos. - Amiga, o cara tinha uma pegada que nem jesus na causa.

Hwasa gargalhou, enquanto Jongin ria, adorava a intimidade que tinha, e a forma como conversavam, passou mais algum tempo falando sobre as coisas e de vez em quando Jongin suspirava, tentando deixar de lado Kyungsoo e seu sorriso lindo, afinal, as chance de se encontrarem novamente seriam mínimas e também, sua faculdade agora seria prioridade.


End file.
